Pretty In Pink
by KNDfreak
Summary: Daxter learns the hard way why betting against Tess is not a good idea. Yaoiness. Featuring Crossdressing human Daxter! JakDax, mentions of KeiraTess at the end.


Daxter stared at his reflection, bemused. Really, he really should have listen to that little voice in his head when he'd made the bet, but noooo, he had to get cocky, had to be stubborn, and he _had_ to be a hothead. It was times like this that made Daxter wish he couldn't get ticked off easily, maybe then he would have a better chance when he'd bet against Tess about losing his temper.

Oh, don't get him wrong. He loved the girl enough to never do such a thing, but lately, Tess had been, for the lack of better words, lucky when it came to bets. Almost every time Tess makes a bet with someone, she _always_ wins, and granted, it _had_ helped Daxter get out of some situtations, it also annoyed Daxter that he could never win. He didn't know if it was because Tess a beaut (and a keeper), or the fact the girl may have skills when it comes to bets, but Daxter was determined to win at least _one_ if not two bets against the pretty blonde. Thus, he made the dumbest mistake in his life...

He made a bet against Tess.

The bet was if Daxter could go one day without making some sneer remark to anyone, she would confess how Tess is always good at winning bets. If he couldn't, Daxter had to serve drinks to everyone while wearing a _dress_, and not just any dress; a _maid's_ dress.

And of course, with Daxter's luck, he could never get a break.

Shifting uncomfortably, he glared at the pink dress. It was a skimpy, brought-at-a-nearby-sex-shop, pink, maid's dress. The skirt was way too short for Daxter's liking, so, if he were to bend over, even just a little, his pale ass would be showing in a silky matching pink thong, the top was tight around the chest area, which, if Daxter would have guess, if he was girl, his chest would have been popping out. Underneath the dress was stockings being held up by a garter with a pink ribbon on it, his shoes were one and a half inch black and pink heel boots. Daxter was going to be honest here; he looked kinda cute.

"Daxxie-bear, are you ready?" Daxter glared at the door hiding the evil women. She may be lovable, but she was EVIL!

"Yeah, Yeah. Just let me put on my little pink crown." Said little pink crown was an add for "Fuck me! Fuck me NOW!" in Daxter's eyes.

Sighing, he placed the crowd on his head, groaning mentally, and awaited his doom.

* * *

When Daxter got down there, all eyes were on him. Mentally sighing, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot patiently, waiting for the first crack of how much of a girl he'd looked like. There wasn't. Instead, there were wolf whistles and dog howels, and Daxter could spot drool from a mile away. He knew, that, IF someone other than Tess saw him like this, he would have been the laughingstock of the whole thing, and let's not get started with Jak, of all people, seeing him like this. Daxter couldn't afford to lose his best friend slash secret crush again, this time, for good. He'll just have to end this quickly, before Jak came and picked him up.

Right now, though, he have to focus on NOT getting molested by horny men that now became gay. It didn't make it any better that his long, golden-red hair framed his face like a girl. Really, he blamed all his girly figures from his mother, since he COULDN'T get them from his dad.

Ugh, he was glad Jak wasn't here to see this.

Blushing at the thought, Daxter had walked over to the counter (chant:Donotbendoverthecounter, doNOTbendoverthecounter) to the drinks and smiled at the customers.

"So, who am I serving tonight?"

The crowd of men, who suddenly became gay, cheered.

* * *

Jak sighed as he and Keira walked to the Naughty Ottsel. It's been a long day after doing Torn's dirty work (Stupid. Sewuage. Missions. Never again.) and all he wanted was to go to the place he and Daxter called home and fall asleep. But first, he needed to pick up his buddy slash secret crush. Ever since Daxter became human, he was forced to stay behind, no matter how heartbreaking it was. Daxter had been upset, Jak had been upset, and everyone else had been upset, but there had been nothing they could do. Daxter was not good with weapons, and Jak didn't want to risk his friend's life.

With a sigh, Jak just wanted to grab his favorite person, and leave. That was all the green-blond ever wanted in life (other than killing Praxis and Errol). Keira, who had been chatting in the blond's ear since the two ran into each other, looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled. It was no secret that Jak liked Daxter more than he should, and instead of making a big fuss out of it, she actually supported them. Besides, during the years since she'd been alone in Haven, there had been another blonde she got eyes on.

As the two enter the bar, they were, for the lack of better words, shocked at the scene before them.

"DAXTER?"

* * *

At the sound of his name being called by a _very_ farmilar voice, Daxter paled, blushed, and stumbled to his hands and knees, blushing a full time red when he realize he was in a position he'd tried to avoid and did not want to be in, less with Jak. He quickly tried to hide his behind (Ironic words, aren't they?) as he got up and looked over at Jak, who was still as a statue, blood rushing to his face.

"Uuuh, it's not what it looks like?" Like that line ever worked.

Jake, meanwhile, was still trying to progress that his _best friend_ was in a _dress_. So many questions, so little time. Shaking his head, the blond walked over to the blushing, golden-redhead (who'd apparently moon'd the backside (haha, get it? Backside? Fuck you) of the bar).

"Um, Daxter? You do realize you're in a dress, right?" Daxter shifted nervously.

"Really? I haven't notice." He said in a meekly voice. Jak just stared, causing Daxter to blush even more. "Tess and I made a bet." He said. At this, Jak raise an eyebrow.

"And that bet inclines you to wear a maid's dress?"

"Yeah." Jak just shook his head again.

"Just...whatever. Hurry up and serve so we can go." He had the feeling telling his best friend that he look cute and sexy in a dress would freak him out. Daxter nodded, and continued to serve drinks when he was pulled to the side by his best friend. "By the way," He whispered in his ear, causing Daxter's face to go up in flames at the slight husky tone. "You look really, really good in dresses. Do it more often." Daxter felt his knees go weak at such a tone that he knew wasn't Jak's. It couldn't be, but...

Jak then walked away, probably from embarrassment that he just hit on his best friend, but he didn't care. Someone needed to tell him that. Meanwhile, Daxter watched his best friend with a small smile and blush painted on his face. If this made him one step closer to Jak than just friends...

Keira just couldn't believe how adorable Daxter looked in pink and looked over at Tess. She winked at her.

"Thought they needed an extra push." She said, then continued. "Hey, Keira, wanna make a bet?"

**A/n: I've always wanted to know how Daxter would look if he crossdresses. Just thought I'd make a story of it using one of my fav. couples :D R&R!**


End file.
